


Into the Light: Capture

by shanfawn16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanfawn16/pseuds/shanfawn16
Summary: This is an outtake from "Into the Light of the Dark Black Night". The Trio are captured by Death Eaters as they try to retrieve the final Horcrux. Very Dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

The Capture

_A/N: Although I had intended on taking a break after finishing “Into the Light”, I was viciously attacked by a rabid plot bunny (with sharp, pointy teeth) and forced to do this outtake. This correlates with chapter 29 of “Into the Light", but can be read separately._

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. All of this belongs to the incomparable JKR and assorted other large, rich, and powerful companies._

**_Warnings_** : This is dark. Descriptions of violence, rape, torture, and character death. If this is upsetting to you in any way, please don’t continue. I won’t be upset.

 

Harry sighed heavily as he pulled his knees into his chest and rested his head. They’d been camping just outside the perimeter of the heavily warded cave for days and, so far, had had only marginal luck in breaking past those wards. Well, Hermione had had marginal luck. It’s not as if he or Ron had been much help in that area. 

He closed his eyes, letting the flow of Hermione’s soft chanting wash over him. He didn’t understand half of what she had explained to him while they had been setting up. Something about creating an opposing force to counteract the Dark magic that was so infused into the area. There were a lot of very large (often Latin) words involved, which mostly went right over his head.

He could hear Ron snoring a few feet away. Smiling to himself, he couldn’t help but think how some things never changed. Hermione had always been the one to come up with the brilliant plans and then went about enacting them; Ron and Harry were pretty good at grunt work and guard duty. He wasn’t belittling himself; he knew that he was quite powerful, and was very adept at spell work – mostly defense. But at times like these, he wasn’t much good.

He let his thoughts roam back to Grimmauld Place and Draco. He truly missed the blond wizard and hoped that they could finish up soon so that he could return to him. He loved Ron and Hermione with all of his heart and was thrilled that they finally found love together. But being off on their own like this only reinforced how lonely he was without Draco.

He did his best to give them some modicum of privacy, but it was really difficult. He knew they felt awkward at times about displaying affection in front of him, but he didn’t begrudge them that. He only wished that Draco could have been there, as well, to warm his bedroll and hold him during the long nights.

He heard Hermione swearing softly to herself and couldn’t help but look up and send a grin in her direction. It always amused him to hear her use that kind of language. He never teased her directly about it – she was much too good with hexes for that. She looked back at him and smiled self-deprecatingly. She glanced over to Ron and shook her head fondly at finding him asleep. Looking back to Harry, she beckoned him over.

Taking up a place beside her, he noticed the dark circles that had taken up residence under her eyes. She had been working entirely too hard on breaking the wards and he was becoming worried that she was overdoing it.

“All right there, Hermione?” he asked concernedly.

“Well, I’ve been better,” she answered. “I’ve made it through most of the wards and we should be able to gain access to the cave today, but I may need some help.”

Harry was startled by the statement. Hermione had never, in all the years he had known her, intimated that she was not able to accomplish something on her own. At his evident surprise, she grinned wryly at him.

“Yes, I’m afraid it’s true, Harry. I am not omnipotent after all.” She paused for a moment before turning to him again. “We can do this if we work together. I can teach you the spell and we’ll take down the last of these wards. Okay?” she prompted, looking nervous.

“What do I need to know,” Harry replied unhesitatingly. Hermione smiled brightly and set to teaching him the incantation.

An hour later, with a tense Ron watching from the sidelines, Harry and Hermione successfully disabled the last ward surrounding the small cave. Once the ward fell, they were hit with a wave of Dark magic that stole their breath and made them falter on their feet.

“Bloody hell,” Ron muttered after a moment. “We have to go through that?”

“No,” Harry answered. “I have to.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hermione scoffed. “We’re all going in and then we’re all getting out of here as fast as we can.”

Harry wanted to argue, but knew that there would be no point. Squaring his shoulders, he took his wand in hand and resolutely began trudging through the thick waves. He felt his best friends at his back and used the knowledge to help battle the slick fear gnawing at his stomach. The waves of Dark magic had an oily, suffocating feel to them and it made it hard to breathe.

Finally, they reached the center of the cave. An eerily illuminated box stood on a raised outcropping of rock. Carved around the rock’s base was a strange collection of symbols. Hermione frowned as she studied them.

“I don’t recognize them,” she said, sounding frustrated. “These don’t appear to be any language or collection of runes that I’ve ever seen before.”

Harry inspected the symbols, a feeling of awe slowly building inside of him. “I think it’s Parseltongue,” he said.

“How is that possible?” Hermione asked. “I thought Parseltongue was purely a spoken language.”

“So did I,” Harry replied. “Let me try.” He studied the symbols and found that he could decipher them. He began reading it and was vaguely aware of the hissing, sibilant language coming from his mouth.

“Well, that’s fine and all, mate, but what’s it mean?” Ron asked.

“Give me a second; I’ll have to try to translate it.” Harry closed his eyes and thought about the words he had just read, mentally making the change from Parseltongue to English. “Pure of blood, only the worthy shall claim me,” he said. “Well, that makes everything clear,” he said sarcastically.

“Looks like it’s up to me, then,” Ron said, straightening up. “If only a Pureblood can take what’s in that box, then it’s my turn, eh?” He tried to smile reassuringly at the other two, but failed miserably.

“Be careful,” Harry warned and Ron nodded shakily.

Stepping closer to the large rock, he peered into the box. “It looks like a hair comb,” he said in a surprised voice. “Here goes nothing.” 

Harry watched tensely as Ron reached his arm out and quickly snatched the last Horcrux from its resting place. Stepping back, he held it out so that the others could inspect it, as well.

It was a beautifully ornate, silver hair comb with sparkling sapphires decorating its front. Ron turned it over and they all leaned in to look at the engraving on the reverse side – an eagle, its wings outstretched, encircling the letters ‘RR’.

“Well, from the feel of it, this is definitely what we’ve been looking for,” Ron said, his voice oddly tremulous. 

“Are you all right?” Hermione asked worriedly.

“Fine,” he responded. “But if you think the atmosphere in here is dodgy, then you should feel this. The Dark magic is practically rolling off it. Let’s get back and destroy it, yeah?”

After a quick agreement, Ron pocketed the Horcrux and they prepared to work their way out of the cave and past the perimeter to gather their belongings and Portkey back to Grimmauld Place. They were startled by the sound of successive popping noises just outside the cave. Before they had time to acknowledge the sounds and prepare, they were face-to-face with five Death Eaters – their wands drawn and aimed at the Trio.

Harry’s hand twitched as it tightened around his wand. They had been caught totally unaware and completely unprepared. He swore to himself as he started trying to think of a way to get them out of this. They all wore Portkeys around their necks, but they had to be activated using their wands and a password. It was too dangerous to attempt inside the perimeter of Dark magic, even if they could somehow manage it without triggering an all out attack from the Death Eaters in front of them.

“Well, well, well,” one of the Death Eaters said, his voice dripping with horrible glee. “What do we have here? Looks like three little cubs have lost their way.” The other Death Eaters sniggered at the joke; Harry didn’t find anything amusing about the situation.

“What do you want?” Harry asked, pleased that his voice didn’t betray his nervousness.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be asking questions,” another Death Eater snapped. He stepped forward and closed the distance between them, pointing his wand directly at Hermione. “Now, I would very much appreciate it if you would all drop your wands; I would certainly hate it if something were to happen to your pet Mudblood because you couldn’t follow direction.” 

Although the Death Eater was masked, Harry could hear the sneer in his voice. Not seeing any other option, he exchanged a quick glance with his friends before dropping his wand to the ground. The others followed his example. Ron delayed the longest, his gaze practically burning a hole into the Death Eater threatening his girlfriend. As soon as his wand hit the ground, the Death Eater lunged forward and grabbed Hermione by the hair, extracting a surprised and pained yelp from her as she was physically dragged from the cave.

Ron jumped forward immediately to try and defend her, but was hit with a Concussive hex that quickly brought him to his knees.

“Ron!” Hermione screamed. “Stop,” she implored him, tears starting to leak from her eyes. 

Holding his head gently with his hands, Ron struggled to stand up again. Harry reached out to help him and was hit with a Stinging hex for his trouble. Ron managed to regain his feet and glared at the assembled Death Eaters. Hermione was still being held roughly by her hair, but had ceased struggling.

“Seems the Mudblood has some intelligence,” the Death Eater chuckled. “Now, you have something that doesn’t belong to you; you are going to return it.” He emphasized his words by tugging painfully at Hermione’s hair. She held on to her attacker’s wrist, but refrained from fighting outright. Harry could see her tears, although she didn’t cry out in pain again.

When neither Ron nor Harry made any move to give over the object in question, the other Death Eaters closed in on them menacingly. They had always known that something like this was a possibility and had agreed that they would protect the Horcrux at all costs. However, in the cold light of reality, Harry was finding this much more difficult to do. With the amount of strain he felt to hand it over and try to spare Hermione any more pain, he couldn’t even imagine what must be going through Ron’s mind.

“There’s no need to be difficult,” one of the Death Eaters drawled. “You wouldn’t want to cause this lovely little Mudblood undue pain, now would you?”

Harry saw Ron falter for just a moment. Just then, however, Hermione called out, “Don’t either of you dare say anything.” She got a backhand across the face for her effort and Ron cried out as if he felt the pain of it. 

“You’re going to regret that,” Ron said through gritted teeth. Harry felt the situation begin to spiral out of control and wracked his brain to try and find some sort of way out for them.

“Accio wands,” one of the Death Eaters said, and Harry watched as his and his friends’ wands flew into the Death Eater’s waiting hand. Without any hesitation, he snapped all three of them, dropping the pieces to the ground. 

At the audible ‘snap’ of his wand, Harry felt as if a physical blow had been dealt to him. That was when he and Ron were physically grabbed and pulled from the cave, as well. They were thrown onto the ground, a few feet away from Hermione. Looking up, Harry could see that her face was already starting to purple from the vicious backhand she had received.

They watched as their gear was ransacked, Harry barely keeping himself in check as his father’s Invisibility Cloak was taken and pocketed. All of Hermione’s notes were destroyed and the reference books they had been utilizing were Incendio’ed. 

Once they had torn apart all of their belongings, two of the Death Eaters began whispering to each other in fevered tones, occasionally looking over to Hermione as they spoke. Harry was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with their continued perusal of his friend and once again tried to determine a way out for them. He hoped she was doing the same, because if anyone could get them out of this mess, it was Hermione.

“Well, since that little search didn’t turn up what we were looking for, I suppose we’ll have to start with the body searches,” one of the Death Eaters said slickly. Harry felt his stomach drop. “I think I’ll start with the pretty little Mudblood.”

He grabbed her hair from the other Death Eater and yanked her upright, pulling her against his body. She struggled slightly to try and keep some space between them, but he wasn’t having it. He waved his wand and ropes spun out of it, binding her hands and ankles. Then he slowly ran a hand up the side of her body, pausing as he slid past her breasts. 

“Get your damned hands off her!” Ron exclaimed, leaping to his feet and charging. Hermione and Harry both tried to yell to him to stop, but it was too late. Three separate Death Eaters threw hexes at him, causing a great deal of damage. 

He was bleeding from several wounds and Harry could see that his left arm was badly broken. This didn’t stop him, however. He again tried to regain his feet and charge at the Death Eater holding Hermione. This time he was hit with a Slicing hex that nearly cut him to ribbons. Hermione sobbed, but didn’t say anything, as the Death Eater holding her had produced a dagger and was holding it to her throat.

Ron crumpled to a heap on the ground, bleeding from his numerous wounds and breathing harshly, as if his lungs had been damaged. The Death Eaters were all laughing now, and one even wandered over and kicked him a few times, just for good measure. Ron finally lost his battle with consciousness. 

Harry looked at the Death Eater guarding him and saw that he was more interested in the beating Ron was receiving than in watching him. His wand was dangling at his side. Harry saw that he only had one chance. Looking over at Hermione, he saw that she had noticed as well. She made a point of looking at the wand then looking at Ron. Harry knew that he could grab the wand and activate Ron’s Portkey, but there would be almost no chance of getting either Hermione or himself out after that. Ron had the Horcrux, but Harry knew that they would likely be tortured or worse for his actions. 

He looked back to Hermione and saw the earnest look in her eyes. She again looked to Ron and then looked back to Harry, seeming to plead. Taking a deep breath, Harry prepared to seal their fates.

Lunging for the wand, he easily tore it from his captor’s hand. He aimed it for Ron’s Portkey necklace and yelled, “Portus phoenix”. Before the rest of the Death Eaters could even turn to see what was happening, Ron was ported away to the safety of Grimmauld Place. Harry quickly turned the wand to Hermione, hoping to manage the same for her. 

Before he could intone the spell to whisk Hermione away, his wrist was savagely kicked and the wand went flying. He felt the bones in his wrist and hand break when the boot made contact and knew that he was surely in for it now. 

“Crucio,” yelled one of the Death Eaters, and Harry felt the pain explode throughout his body. He fell to the ground, unaware of anything but the feeling of hot, stabbing pain overtaking him. It seemed an eternity until the spell was lifted, but it couldn’t have been more than a few moments.

“That was very stupid,” his captor said, leaning low over his body. “You and your little Mudblood girlfriend are going to pay dearly for that.” 

Harry swallowed thickly, trying to regain some function over his limbs. Just as he was about to lift his head, he received the first of many blows. He was kicked, punched, and hexed over what seemed to be every inch of his body. He curled up and tried to protect as much of his body as possible, but he couldn’t escape the ferocious beating. Just as he was blessedly beginning to lose consciousness, he heard the first of Hermione’s screams.

He pulled his head up to look and was helpless to do anything but watch as Hermione was dragged by her hair off to the side. She tried to fight, but was unsuccessful as two of the Death Eaters held her down and a third started ripping her clothing off of her body. Harry tried to reach out to her, but a swift kick to his head by a steel-toed boot finally launched him into unconsciousness.

*******************

Harry felt as though every bone in his body had been broken. His flesh felt bruised and he could tell that he had received quite a few wounds. Taking a mental inventory, he knew that his wrist was broken and possibly one of his legs. It was difficult to breathe, so he figured a few ribs were broken, as well. His head was pounding unmercifully and he felt cold – so cold. As he came fully awake, he realized that he was naked and chained against a stone wall. 

He blinked his eyes and realized that for some reason, they had left his glasses. Looking around, he saw that he was in a large, dim room. There was only one torch lit, that he could see. As he looked towards the center of the room, he saw Hermione.

She was chained against a raised stone dais and she lay crumpled at the base of it. His heart jumped into his throat, fearing the worst.

“Hermione?” he whispered and was greatly relieved when she raised her head to look at him. But then he saw the amount of damage she had already received. One of her eyes was swollen shut and her cheek was purple and also swollen. There was blood trickling from a cut on her lip.

“I’m so sorry, Hermione,” he said. “I tried, but I wasn’t fast enough.”

“You did what was right,” she said, holding his gaze. “I don’t think they’ll be gone for long, so I need you to listen to me, all right?”

Harry nodded and tried to fight against the tears of hopelessness that were threatening.

“No matter what happens, Harry, do not tell them anything. Do you understand?”

“Hermione, I don’t care what they do to me – I’m not going to say anything,” he replied tersely, angry that she would think he’d cave so easily.

“I know you wouldn’t, Harry,” she said weakly. “I meant, no matter what they do to me.”

Harry jerked up in shock. The reality of everything they’d already been through and what was likely to come crashed into him. He felt his lungs freeze up and for a moment he couldn’t breathe.

“Hermione,” he gasped, but was interrupted.

“No, Harry,” she said sternly. “No matter what, you can’t tell them anything. They’ve been waiting for you to wake up before they… started… again,” she said, faltering a little at the end. “I want you to promise me.”

“Hermione, I don’t know if I can do that,” he said, his breath hitching. “I don’t think I can watch them torture you.”

“You’re going to have to,” she said, her gaze falling from his for the first time. “This is more important than me, Harry. You know that. You got Ron away; that was the most important thing. The Order will be looking for you soon. You just have to hold on, all right?”

“They’ll be looking for both of us, Hermione,” Harry said, beginning to panic. He did not like the way this conversation was going. “It won’t be long before they find us, I know that.”

Hermione smiled sadly back at him. “Harry, just remember something, okay? Remember that I love you, all right?” Hermione now had tears running down her face and Harry felt his own falling as well.

“I love you, too, Hermione,” he choked.

“Well, isn’t this a heartwarming scene,” a voice sneered from the door at the other end of the room. “I’m glad to see that you’ve rejoined us, Potter.”

Harry’s head snapped up, trying to see where the voice was coming from. Two Death Eaters entered the room and slowly made their way over to where Hermione lay on the cold stone floor. 

“Did you miss me, love?” one asked, yanking her face up once again by her hair.

“Not much to miss,” she said and spit into his face. He pulled back and then punched her hard in the face. Harry cried out, but Hermione didn’t make a sound.

“You ought to teach her another lesson,” the other Death Eater said slickly. He had moved over to Harry’s side and was watching the confrontation avidly.

“Seems you didn’t learn your place yet,” the first one said darkly, leaning over Hermione’s prone form. “Guess I didn’t fuck you hard enough before… I’ll have to start all over again.”

He hauled Hermione over, forcing her legs apart and binding them with a spell. Harry strained against his chains, much to the amusement of his Death Eater. He watched, horrified, as the Death Eater dropped his trousers and brutally forced himself on her.

Again, throughout the ordeal, Hermione never made a sound. Harry tried to look away, but was Petrified by his Death Eater and forced to watch.

“Starting to learn yet, Mudblood?” the Death Eater gasped between thrusts.

“You don’t have much to teach,” she replied through gritted teeth. 

Startled, the Death Eater stopped, pulling out and grabbing Hermione by the throat. “What did you say to me, bitch?”

“You might want to try an Engorgement charm,” she spat out. “You seem to be lacking some dimension.”

The Death Eater perceptibly tightened his grasp on her throat, causing her to gasp a bit for her breath. “Want to explain that, Mudblood?”

“Let me use small words, then,” she whispered, slowly being deprived of her breath. “You have a tiny dick.”

Letting out a roar, the Death Eater backhanded her again, throwing her to the ground. Harry, still petrified, watched in horror as he grabbed a knife from his robe and slashed her throat. Unable to do anything, Harry saw the blood leaving her body in a torrent. She managed to look over at him, though, and he could see her mouthing ‘I love you’. It was only a moment longer before her eyes grew dim. She was gone.

Harry struggled against the spell holding him, aghast at what he had just been forced to watch. He was screaming in his mind. Visions of Hermione from the first day they had met swam through his thoughts. He was in agony, unable to do anything but continue to look at the body of his best friend.

“Bitch,” the Death Eater said, kicking her body. The other Death Eater was laughing.

“Awww… didn’t manage to get off, eh?” he teased. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he yelled back. He looked over at Harry and sneered. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to take your little Mudblood slut of a girlfriend’s place then, won’t you hero boy?” He looked back at the other Death Eater, who was still chortling. “Take the spell off of him.”

Harry felt the spell being removed and tried to lunge out at the man who had just murdered his best friend. He struggled against the chains, which only seemed to amuse them both more.

“Hold him steady,” the Death Eater ordered. 

Harry’s arms and legs were immobilized as his head was grabbed. He felt the Death Eater walk behind him and kick his legs apart. 

“I’m going to enjoy ramming my cock into your tight arse, Potter. Shame your girlfriend isn’t alive to witness this,” he sneered.

Harry screamed as the Death Eater slammed into him, tearing skin and muscle as he pushed his way in. He tried to buck away, but was held too tightly by the spells and the other Death Eater’s hands. He struggled as much as he could, but it was to no avail. 

Finally, his Death Eater released his head allowing him a little movement. He tried to look over his shoulder at the Death Eater raping him. His jaw was grabbed and his neck wrenched painfully, forcing him to look further back over his shoulder.

“Want to take a peek, Potter?” he gasped as he continued pounding into Harry’s torn and bleeding hole. 

Taking the only chance given to him, Harry turned his head quickly, catching one of the man’s fingers in his mouth. Biting down as hard as he could, he felt as his teeth cut through flesh and muscle. The Death Eater began screaming, pulling frantically on his hand to try and get away from the pain.

He pulled himself from Harry’s body, but still Harry refused to release his finger. He could taste the man’s blood as it poured from his finger. The hot, coppery taste was making him ill, but he held on, increasing the pressure as much as he could. Finally, the other Death Eater recovered from his shock and cast a spell, which tore the man’s finger out of his mouth, breaking his jaw in the process.

“You son of a whore!” the Death Eater screamed, cradling his bleeding hand against his chest. He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. “You’re going to regret that. Crucio!”

Harry crumpled into himself, writhing from the pain. He screamed until his throat cracked and bled, and then continued to scream until he had no voice left to do so. He arched and thrashed, but there was no way to escape the pain. Finally, mercifully, Harry fell into blackness and felt no more.


End file.
